Dealing with it
by RenegadeFlight
Summary: Later on she would be asked how she dealt with his absence, and she would answer with a smile, "My memories."
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo everyone! It's been not too long I hope ^_^'**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS ISN'T MY STORY!**

**My friend Serenity doesn't have a ff account, and they wrote a fanfiction and asked me to beta it and upload it on my account. I sincerely hope they will someday be able to get a ff account, as they are a very talented writer. **

**Please be understanding and supportive, as this is their first story. **

**Dealing with It**

Minnie stared out the window of one of the many rooms of Disney Castle. The view was of the castle gardens where gardeners tended to the rose bushes and assorted flowers. Watching was a calming hobby of hers. Seeing the arrangement of reds, oranges, and yellows reminded her of when she strolled through the gardens back when she was new to the castle and the royal treatment that came with it.

Minnie sighed and walked down one of the tremendous hallways.

She felt awfully lonely sometimes and would often play with Pluto just to pass the time before she could go to bed, get up, and repeat the process. Sure, she had Daisy and all of the servants working in the castle, but Minnie's heart yearned for another that she hadn't seen in a long time.

Her fingers involuntarily fell upon the ring on her finger, and happy thoughts filled her head of her King; her nice, handsome, brave, and heroic King who would do anything for anybody in their time of need.

Yes, King Mickey had not been at the castle for some time now.

The only way Minnie had any contact with him was through the letters he wrote, and even then she couldn't write back because of his constant travelling. Her only hope was that he was safe and having a good time, wherever he was.

Of course, adjusting to life without him wasn't easy.

That first morning when she woke up alone, she had just thought he was taking a walk somewhere. Later on she would find out that he had not just gone out on a stroll, but a quest.

When the letter he left was read, Minnie tried putting on a fake face for the sake of her friends surrounding her. Inside though, she was filled with rage, fear, and sadness.

The rage of not getting a proper good-bye and only getting an apology in a short letter not even addressed to her, the fear at the thought that something terrible would happen to her beloved, and the sadness at the thought of ruling the kingdom without her husband.

After Donald and Goofy left the castle to find their friend, Minnie went straight to her room and cried her eyes out. She had been warned time and time again that Mickey, as king, had a responsibility to protect his kingdom and the worlds and that may involve him leaving for some time.

But Minnie was never prepared for what it actually felt like. She had at some points been filled with so much desperation that she would make a break for the nearest Gummi ship just to look for him but someone, usually Daisy, would hold her back until she stopped trying and decided to live with it.

Then there were the nightmares.

She had had them before when Mickey was still at the castle and was there to dry her tears when she woke up screaming. Now there was no Mickey to dry her tears, there was a Mickey that was the focus of the nightmares. She could feel them as if they were real, Minnie would be standing in a dark abyss, hearing the sounds of battle but never being able to see anything. Then her eyes would fall upon an unmistakable pair of ears and she would take off after him. She would reach out for him, almost being able to touch the end of his shirt, almost being able to fill the hole in her heart that was torn open when he left, almost being able to feel like herself again. But then, as if life itself hated her existence, she would wake up, panting and sweating with servants surrounding her asking if she was okay, saying her screams reverberated throughout the castle.

Minnie shuddered at the memories. She tried not to think about it too much.

She didn't need more stress than she already had with all the stuff that needed to be done in Mickey's absence. There were the never ending parties she would be invited to and the threats that were never made good on but always induced a scare to the residents of the kingdom from other worlds. Minnie never asked for this life, but when she married Mickey, she married Disneyland and all the pros and cons of being queen.

Minnie remembered her birthday that had just passed and the beautiful gift Mickey had sent her along with a letter.

"_Dear Minnie,_

_Sorry I couldn't be there for your birthday. I know you've been as busy as I have, maybe even more. To make it up to you I got you his gift. It cost almost everything I had brought with me but if it'll make you smile, it's worth it. Happy Birthday! Love ya, kiddo._

_Love, King Mickey Mouse"_

Minnie blushed at the "kiddo" remark he had made as she absolutely loved that nickname. She tore into the colorful wrapping paper, being careful not to damage the contents in case they were fragile. It turns out the object was very fragile. Minnie looked at the beautifully decorated jewelry box in awe.

It was encrusted with diamonds and it sparkled magnificently. On top of the box was her name written exquisitely in cursive. She opened it and discovered that not only was it a jewelry box, but also a music box. A delicate melody was released and found its way to her large ears. Minnie's eyes started to water. She recognized that tune. It was from an old music box her mother gave to her. The music box that had broken years before. Now though, she was so happy she thought she might burst and promised herself that when Mickey came home, she would have to repay him somehow.

Minnie sighed again, this time a dreamy one. She was so caught up in her memories that she failed to notice the excitement radiating in the faces of the residents of the castle. Failed to, that is, until Daisy rushed up to her and told her the news of the return of their friends.

"Minnie," she said. "They're home! Mickey's back!"

Minnie was so overcome with joy that she rushed past everyone who was on their way to greet the heroes. She pushed past the crowd that had accumulated and in her careless haste, tripped on one of her skirts. She squeaked and braced herself for the rush of pain…the one that never came. Instead, she fell into a pair of arms, and looked up to see the face if her savior. It was him. Mickey had caught her. He was home.

Minnie was so shocked to see him at last the she didn't move. This didn't faze Mickey though. He was so overcome with joy of seeing her again that he started nuzzling her face and kissing her cheek over and over again. Minnie, being awoken out of her daze by the kisses, started returning them.

Then they shared a kiss and the once silent audience started to clap and smiles grew upon their faces at seeing the mice reunite. But in Minnie's eyes, all she saw was Mickey.

Later on she would be asked about how she dealt with his being gone, and she would answer with a smile, "My memories."

**And that's it! I really like the story. It's very intricate, and I hope for more to read **


	2. Dealing with it: Mickey

**Dealing with It: Mickey**

Oh, how he wished he could abandon all of this trouble and run home. It was bad enough the precious little time he spent with his friends was always cut short from the fighting…there were no words to describe how awful he felt every time one of those heartless met the swift kiss of the end of his keyblade. Killing these shells of people made every stroke of his blade add to the already crushing weight on his heart.

These feelings were well hidden though. Mickey never let them show to anyone. For the sake of those around him, he had to keep his expression stoic. A frown plastered on ones face with an attitude to boot did it justice. Sora had once asked him if he ever was happy. No one knew his thoughts. No one was allowed in. No one…no one….

Well, almost no one.

There was but one exception. However, she was far away in a land he wished he was in now. Disney Town was about the happiest place on his planet. Anyone who went there, and even a few who didn't knew it. Residing in Disney Castle was his one and only love, Queen Minnie. To him, she was truly the fairest of them all. With a calm and peaceful soul, her time went to whoever needed it. A fine ruler she was indeed, kind and sympathetic but firm when she needed to be.

Ah, just thinking about his Minnie lifted his spirits. Getting up from his place where he and Riku had set up camp, Mickey turned his head to the night sky and gazed at the stars. Granted some were still blinking out, he closed his eyes and said a silent prayer up to the heavens that they watch over her. After that, he laid down and went to sleep, a wide grin on his face as dreams of warm hugs and wet kisses filled his head.

…

Today was the day! Oh boy, how excited he was to see her again. His Minnie! His little Minnie! He would see her again. What a day this would be!

Mickey had been waiting for this moment for a long time. He had felt guilty for when he had not been there for her birthday. But he knew he had made up for it to some degree when he gave her that music box with her mother's lullaby.

His feet danced with anticipation as the Gummi ship sailed further towards the castle. Donald strode over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, your majesty," he chided. We're almost there."

"I can't help it Donald," said Mickey. "I haven't seen Minnie in so long. I hope she's not mad at me." Mickey knew that a short line in a letter wasn't a proper way of saying goodbye, or an apology for that matter, but it was the best he could do. All he wanted to do was protect Minnie and he would go the distance to do it.

The ship soon docked and Goof, Donald, and Mickey ran out. Daisy, having seen the ship, was at the docking station to greet them along with Chip and Dale. Donald made a beeline for her and the two ducks embraced. After some time, they pulled apart.

"Your majesty," she bowed to Mickey. "Everyone is waiting for you in the gardens."

"Is Minnie there?" inquired Mickey.

"I will let her know of your arrival." Daisy ran off and the trio made their way to the gardens.

Waiting for them were every servant and knight in the castle, cheering and chanting their names in a job well done. Mickey's eyes flickered about for his beloved, but saw no sign of her. But then, there she was. She shot out of the crowd like a bullet, heading straight for him. She seemed to stumble though, letting out little squeak. Mickey made quickly and caught her in his arms. He then cradled her and gave her kisses and nuzzles. His Minnie was now here in his arms and all was right in the world.

He got a little scared when he didn't feel the ministrations being returned and was going to question if she was alright when she kissed him sweetly on the lips.

Now he was in heaven. Everyone around them cheered and clapped delighted to see their king and queen reunited.

And later on, when Sora would ask how the reunion went between them, Donald would tell them, and he would state with a grin, "Huh. Didn't know the king could actually smile."

So much for stoic expressions.


End file.
